A digital camera images an object with an image sensor incorporated therein, and the resultant image is stored in the camera or displayed on the camera.
When the image sensor has defective pixels, the defective pixels have abnormal pixel values. In such a case, the pixel values of defective pixels are corrected (for example, see JP-A-2010-187308 (Patent Document 1)).